Kiss Me with Adventure 'Til I Forget My Name
by Eliza Darling
Summary: Only in these private moments can Rey get General Hux to be more than just his rigid self. And there's something about sneaking around with him-something about HIM-that keeps her coming back for more.
**So the frustrating thing about crack ships is that there's never any fics for them, and I am SO INTO this ship in particular. And the even more frustrating thing is that I ship neither Reylo nor Kylux, and most fics with these two are usually Reylux.**

 **Also I'm a tiny bit ashamed that this is the first fic I've written for Star Wars, a fandom I've been part of for most of my life.**

 **So just a note: this takes place in that AU where Rey agrees to let Kylo Ren be her teacher. But that's strictly their relationship; it's Hux in which Rey takes a particular interest.**

 **Enjoy the PWP!**

" **Kiss Me with Adventure 'Til I Forget My Name"**

" _You've got me on a cliff's edge, where I belong_

 _You've got me up and turn me on_

 _I wanna feel that sea breeze."_

Red. It's all she sees as she steps in the shower beside him, awoken to a still-warm bed when she hears the water starting. Red is in the darkened, faded twin scars that adorn his shoulder blades. It taints the pale white of his skin as hot water pours down his body. It's in his hair, in a color Rey has never naturally seen on a person. It reminds her of a Jakku sunset.

She traces a scar with the tip of her finger, and he stiffens, unable to shy away from the touch.

"Stop that." Behind closed doors, his voice is less imposing and rigid.

"Will you ever tell me the story?" she asks, ignoring his command.

"No," he replies bluntly. Rey watches his shoulders hunch forward, relaxing under the warmth of her touch and of the water.

Sighing, her arms slink around his torso, pressing the swell of her breasts to his back. Her nose touches the top of his spine and she inhales everything about him. Again, he tenses when her hands clasp over each other. She's holding him tight enough to feel his heart beating rapidly, hers akin.

Before, he would protest and put up more of a fight, demanding she leave. But she is far more stubborn than he'd ever imagined, she knows. Now it's silence, tense with them trying not to think about the looming consequences.

Then again, Rey suspects it won't be long before people notice she's barely in the communal showers, or in her own bed. She feels complete in his bad, in his arms. She feels complete when she shifts around to his front, moving her hands up to cup his face. She always tugs his hair down, as he looks far more… vulnerable. Approachable. Younger.

Beautiful.

She presses to him again, thumbs stroking the skin above his prominent cheekbones.

Because his hands have nowhere to go, they rest on her hips, holding her like she will break. Rey leans into the touch, trying to encourage him to hold a bit harder, treat her like…

… a woman, for once.

"What are you doing, little minx…?" he asks, his face straight but his voice playful. It's the name he reserves only for their time alone, and while she adores whatever affection he allows. But Hux never fails to bring up the age difference.

Her hips brush against his briefly, an invitation to do more. She's insatiable, she knows, and Rey isn't sure if it's about her young age, or her inexperience—she wants, and he reluctantly gives.

Instead of answering with words, Rey surges up and he meets her with a calmness that's nonetheless still passionate. His hands squeeze her hips just a hair tighter, drawing her in, and her arms wrap snug around his slender frame. The warm water is cool compared to the kiss, and Rey loses herself to him again, encouraging him. She pulls him to her, trapping herself between her and the wall. Rey tries to burn herself on the red of _him_ , her legs lifting once he has her thoroughly pinned. The sound of water is muffled by her acutely listening to his harsh breathing, the small noises he permits to escape through the kiss. She lives for these moments—the small allowances where he's anything but the General.

Rey isn't sure if it's lack of activity that keeps him so spry, or just the time of day. She rolls her hips a few times and he finally breaks the kiss to bury his face in her neck, starting to pant against her. He can't see it, but she's smiling, assuring him on with her hands tangling in his bright hair. When he moves back, she gives a breathy laugh that soon turns into a moan.

He's still holding back, she notes, and when she tugs his hair harder, he still doesn't give.

She knows how to change this with one word—and Rey pulls him up again, the kiss more harsh, more clashing.

"Please," she whispers against him, and at that, Hux surges.

Rey grins into the heated kiss and swallows the moan he finally gives. Yes, it's so very reminiscent of the night before, but the feeling never gets old. She never expected the General, of all people, to show this sort of interest in her (then again, it might be his way of secretly one-upping Kylo Ren, but the unspoken rule is that her master's name is never to be mentioned once they're in his room, and Rey gives him the benefit of the doubt—she _wants_ to believe he likes her for her). And now, she's addicted to every ounce of affection he lets himself _feel_. She clenches slightly; he crowds her in more. This trapped, tight, hot, _full_ sensation pulses in every single pore of her being, and she can only _hope_ he's feeling something similar.

When he picks up the pace, Rey's legs wrap tighter around his waist, wanting him even closer. In between kisses, she's panting, she's pressing her lips to whatever skin she can reach on him; her fingers tug and tangle in his hair. In moments like _these_ she can forget everything but the rhythm he sets, that claiming look in his half-lidded eyes that state she's no one else's.

She meets his gaze when she cam tell he's close, and he moves a hand from the wall to in between her legs. Rey shakes, biting back a groan before moving in for another kiss, losing herself to it, to _him_.

Hux just needs that final push.

She murmurs in his ear, and he's gone. Her moan is high-pitched, reciprocating as he stills, before riding out his climax. She soothes him through it, petting his hair, whispering in his ear again as they both come down from that high.

But she watches his eyes flash with that usual uncertainty, for the wrongness, for what will probably happen in the near future.

 _You never think of the consequences_ , he's told her. Slowly Rey moves to stand again on slightly shaky legs. Hux allows her to lean on him for support. _And that is why you're still just a little girl_.

Yet he, too, indulges in this little time they have together. Methodically they wash each other, almost clinically ridding themselves of any evidence of what they've been doing. They dress without a word—Hux in his handsome, sharp uniform, and Rey back in her nightclothes, ready to sneak out again. His hair is once again slicked back from his pale face.

In a rare moment of tenderness, he reaches over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly she tiptoes toward his door, and before she opens it, she turns, opening her mouth.

But Hux holds up a gloved hand quickly, silencing her. There's almost a hint of a smile as he assures, "I know."

 **Throw me in the dumpster pls.**

 **There needs to be more of just these two, honestly.**

 **As always, reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
